Helpful Neighbour
by Coffin Pleasure
Summary: Bella's moving into a new house, with all these boxes and Bella's stability on her feet it's not long before she's falling over things. Will her new neighbour 'Dr. Do Me Hard' be able to help? O/S AH


Helpful Neighbours

_I bet the neighbours know my name  
><em>_Way you screamin', scratchin', yellin'  
><em>_Bet the neighbours know my name  
><em>_They be stressin' while we sexin'  
><em>_Trey Songz- Neighbours Know My Name_

_Author's Note: This is my very first fanfic... I hope you like :). _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise as Stephenie Meyers._

* * *

><p>"Are these for the kitchen miss?"<p>

"Uh, yeah." I replied, my head was all over the place at the minute.

"No they most certainly are not for the kitchen!" My best friend, Alice, barked from behind the huge box that she was carrying.

The man who was helping me unload all of my belongings looked terrified as he set the boxes down and walked out to get some more boxes of crap.

Alice was only a tiny little thing but when she was in 'design mode' she was crazy (she was pretty crazy to begin with if I'm honest).

"Honestly, these removal men know nothing, ass hookers." She muttered to herself.

I shook my head and tried not to laugh at her.

Suddenly the man came back in, stumbling with a huge box of fine china.

"Do you know what? You can go home, we'll take care of these _and_ we'll do a better job of it. If you come and pick the van up in the morning you'll still get paid just please, _please_ leave!" Alice grumbled angrily.

Again, the man looked petrified of the tiny pixie. He gulped, nodded and left without another word.

"Alice! What was that for?" I shouted.

"Oh he was no help Bella and you know it. You've heard the saying 'if you want something done right, you're going to have to do it yourself' haven't you?" She asked.

I nodded angrily.

"Well I was just embracing that saying." She grinned.

"Yes but Ali we're never going to be able to move _all _those boxes from the back of that van." I sighed exasperatedly.

"It's a good job you've got me then isn't it." An all too familiar voice called from the doorway.

"Rose!" Alice squealed, bounding over and hugging her.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at Alice but then smiled.

"So Bells, how do you like the house?" She asked, turning to me.

Rosalie was my estate agent and was also my best friend, she's the one who found this house that I was currently in the middle of moving into.

"Rose, I love it. Honestly. You're a genius" I beamed.

"Tell me something I don't already know honey." She laughed as she went back to retrieve more boxes.

Finally the last of the boxes were in the house. It was just a matter of unpacking it all and putting it away. At the moment, though, we were getting a little sidetracked looking at old photo albums.

"Oh, that was the time when you laughed so much that milk came out of your nose." Rose giggled at a picture of a five year old Alice.

"Oh God yeah, I remember that." I laughed.

Suddenly Alice's phone flashed beside her. Rose and I knew who it was from immediately, it was Alice's beau, Jasper. We rolled our eyes at each other.

I had only met Jasper a few times but from what I could see, he was exactly Alice's type of guy. Tall, blonde hair, southern accent, quite muscular. Perfect for the little perfectionist.

Things were getting pretty serious between Alice and Jasper, he had already met her parents and they have a planned trip to go and visit his parents in Texas over Christmas.

Alice's love life was going well for her. The same could be said for Rose too.

He was called Emmett and you could tell that Rose was smitten with him. Again he was just her type. Big, strong, muscular yet he had a sweet disposition underneath it all. He was just a teddy bear.

You didn't even have to ask if this was serious between Rose and Emmett. Rosalie was only ever a one-night stand kind of gal but it seems as though Emmett has managed to tame her. He was like 'the yin to her yang' (Rosalie's quote not mine).

I wasn't as lucky to find someone perfect for me like Alice and Rose had. I was still on the hunt and, to be honest, I was sort of losing hope.

"Oh Jazz and Em want to go for drinks at the club. Do you fancy coming girls?" Alice grinned.

Rose nodded enthusiastically but I shook my head.

"No, I need to finish up here, It'll do me no good if I come home drunk to this mess." I gestured to the boxes that were all over the floor.

"We can stay and help you, we don't have to go." Alice said. I could see that she really wanted to go though so I stood up and pushed them out of the door.

"No, go! Honestly, don't give me a second thought." I joked.

"Okay then, if you're sure. I'll call you tomorrow." They both hugged me and left.

I turned around and sighed. I still had a lot of work to do.

I decided to start with the kitchen first but, being me, I tripped over a box and fell, flat on my ass. As I headed to the ground I let out a loud yell.

A searing pain coursed through my ankle and I let out another groan.

I tried to stand but my ankle was just having none of it at the moment.

All of a sudden a rather large, rather fluffy, fat black cat came through my open front door and waltzed up to me.

"Well hello there big fella, have you come to see the invalid?." I cooed, stroking it's silky head.

The cat purred in response.

"Where do you come from then?"

"Fatty! Fatty! Where the hell did you go you fucking lump?" A brilliant velvety voice floated towards me from somewhere outside.

The cat (who I'm assuming was Fatty) meowed loudly.

A gorgeous man popped his head around my door. He had the most fantastic green eyes and a lovely chiselled jaw. His hair was a gorgeous bronze colour and it stuck up in all angles. Sex hair. I couldn't see the rest of him but so far I liked what I saw. I liked it a lot.

It then became apparent that Mr. 'Sex-On-A-Stick' was asking me a question and I was just staring at him with an open mouth. He probably thought that I was some kind of retard.

"Oh, umm... I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked, blushing a deep shade of crimson.

"I asked if you were okay, it's just that you are sitting on the floor and I could've sworn that I heard someone yell before." The sexy stranger asked.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, I guess I'm okay. I fell over but that happens to me all the time so it's nothing to worry about really." I mumbled awkwardly blushing another fantastic red.

"I'm not so sure about that, can you stand?" He came through my door and closed it behind him.

His gorgeous body then came into my view. He was tall and muscular. He was quite pale but it suited him. Mmmhm Bella likes.

"No." I answered honestly.

I then had the tiny thought that he might possibly be some creepy rapist.

"_It's not rape if you don't say no!" _

Alice's words from a few drunken months ago floated around in my head. I definitely wouldn't say no to this guy! Did that make me odd?

"Don't worry, I'm actually a doctor, I'm not some kind of creepy rapist or anything like that." He laughed (a very sexy laugh I might add).

Gosh, what the hell was wrong with me. I was turning into a complete horn-dog and he had only come to my house to see if I was okay and to retrieve his cat I suppose.

"Wow, can you read minds or something?" I joked.

He threw his head back and barked out a laugh. Then he composed himself and began examining my ankle.

"I'm Edward Cullen by the way and that sorry excuse for an animal is my cat Fatshit or Fatty for short." He said, looking up at me and grinning and boy, what a panty dropping grin it was!

"That's kind of cruel, although I guess I can see why he has that name. I'm Isabella Swan but it's just Bella." I replied, wincing slightly at the gentle pressure Edward was putting on my sore ankle.

"Well Bella I think you have some minor swelling, it should stop hurting soon but for now just keep it rested and it should be fine." He seemed to be in full doctor mode now.

Images of me being examined by Dr. Sexward whilst I was dressed in a naughty nurse outfit flashed through my mind and I suddenly began to blush like crazy again.

"I'll go and get you some ice for your ankle." Dr 'bend me over and do that again' said as he helped me into the big, squishy armchair. I wondered if he could also feel the currents of electricity that flowed with our touch.

I settled down to get comfy and only moments later Edward returned with ice for my poor ankle.

"So, you're my new neighbour then?" He grinned that same crooked grin and I could feel the wetness pooling in my underwear.

Neighbour, did he just say that I was his neighbours? Oh Lord take me now.

"Yeah I guess I am." I smiled in response.

"Who's helping you unpack then? I can see the delivery van outside." He asked, his beautiful brow puckering.

"Oh that was my friend, Alice, she figured we could do a better job of this ourselves so she sent the delivery guy home."

"And where is Alice now." He raised an eyebrow.

"Probably grinding Jasper, her boyfriend, in some club." I muttered enviously.

"Wait, did you say that Alice's boyfriend was Jasper?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Jasper Whitlock and Alice Brandon?"

"Yes Edward, _why_?"

"He's one of my friends." He shrugged. "Do you know a Rosalie Hale by any chance?"

"Yeah she's my best friend too." I was shocked that he knew Rosalie; then again, who didn't know Rose, for more that one reason.

"I'm also friends with her boyfriend Emmett." He smiled.

"Small world." I laughed.

He chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"So they just left you to unpack on your own." He assumed.

"No! They asked if I wanted to go with them but stumbling home drunk isn't going to help in the morning when I still have to unpack and I have a hangover, that and the fact that I'm ridiculously clumsy anyway so if I was drunk I'd be a hazard to myself and all these boxes." I joked, gesturing around me to the boxes that were strewn on the floor.

"I can see what you mean." He laughed. A mesmerizing, musical laugh.

"Do you need any help unpacking?" What a gentleman.

"If you aren't busy."

"No I was just about to give the cat his annual flea treatment bath but he bolted for the door before I could get my hands on him, the little shit." He narrowed his eyes at the sleeping cat that was currently curled up on my foot rest.

"Oh I think he's cute." I cooed, leaning down to stroke Fatty's ears.

"Hear that Fatso, at least _someone _thinks you're cute." Edward said.

The cat just lifted it's head lazily and yawned.

Edward helped me back onto my feet and I was surprised at how much better my ankle felt now.

"So then where do I start?"

Eventually we were down to the last box. I had finished putting all my clothes away on my own (no little underwear surprises for Edward there, unfortunately) and was just coming downstairs when I let out and audible gasp.

Dr 'fuck me now' was bent over getting the remaining items out of the box and my, what a fine ass he had.

He was a boxer brief guy too. _Hot_!

Edward turned at the sound of my gasp and I couldn't hold it back any longer. I pounced.

My lips met his with such a force that it sent us flying back onto the sofa. My fingers tangled in his gorgeous hair and I moaned as his tongue grazed my bottom lip, asking for entrance that I readily permitted him. I could feel his dick begin to harden against my thigh.

His hands were everywhere, leaving a fiery trail on my body. I pulled away from him gasping for air whilst he proceeded to trail kisses all along my collarbone.

"Upstairs." I finally managed.

Edward lifted me up easily and carried me up to my room, as we moved I started providing the same ministrations that he had just been giving me. I kissed, licked and sucked all along his jaw and down his neck. I knew I had found his sweet spot when he moaned and threw me onto my bed.

He crawled over to me and straddled my waist, letting me feel his now prominent hard-on. He lifted me slightly as he took off my t-shirt and started at my chest.

"You Isabella are perfect." He said, his voice huskier. I nearly came just from the sound of it. I blushed.

"Mmm that blush, Bella do you feel what it does to me?"

He placed my hand on his erection, I squeezed him lightly and he growled in response, kissing me hard and letting his tongue trail down to my breasts. He pulled me up again and expertly undid the clasp of my bra then continued to kiss and lick at every new exposed piece of flesh.

He took one of my nipples into his mouth and I nearly lost it, oh the things this man could do with his tongue! His hands trailed down to my jeans where he began to unzip them and pull them down, once they were off I stopped him.

"You have too many clothes on." I smirked and pushed him down until I was on top of him. He moaned again.

I practically ripped his shirt from his body and let my hands wander all over his beautifully sculpted chest, my lips soon followed my hands as I kissed my way down to the top of his jeans. I popped the button and he lifted his hips to help me get them off along with his boxers.

And what a magnificent sight it was, Edward's cock stood to full attention right before me. I let my tongue reach out and lick the pre cum from the tip of Edward's dick.

He hissed in pleasure.

I took his length into my mouth, as deep as he would go and proceeded to bob my head up and down, licking and swirling my tongue as I went.

"Fuck Bella." He groaned, his hands fisting into my hair.

I gently reached down to massage his balls as I continued to suck on his glorious cock.

"Mmm, shit Bella, I'm gonna..." He was so close, I could feel his member throbbing in my mouth. I hummed around his cock and he came undone. I drank every drop of him and kissed the tip of his penis as I worked my was back up to his mouth. I tried to kiss him but he pushed me away. I looked at him, confused.

"My turn now." He grinned, a sparkle in his eyes as he flipped us over.

His mouth once again made quick work down to my panties and he kissed my pulsing wet center through the fabric or my underwear.

He pushed them down my legs and they joined the rest of our clothes on my bedroom floor.

"You're so wet for me Bella, so ready." He moaned as he bent his head down and gave my folds one long lick.

I cried out in pleasure.

"Mmm, my new favourite flavour." He grinned as he looked up from his ministrations.

I moaned again.

He inserted a finger into me and began pumping. I couldn't form a coherent thought whatsoever.

He added another finger and bent his head down to lick my bundle of nerves.

"Edward I'm... Oh!"

"Come for me Bella." He said as his thumb grazed my clit.

That did it for me and I came undone screaming his name.

Edward crawled back up my body and kissed me deeply our tongues dancing together, tasting each other.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked softly, his eyes dark with lust smouldering sexily.

I nodded my head as he positioned himself at my entrance. He suddenly looked up at me, wild panic in his eyes.

"I'm on the pill, I'm clean." I whispered. He breathed out a sigh of relief and nodded his head to show me that he was clean too. Not that I would've given a shit at this point.

Edward entered me slowly, agonisingly slowly. I could feel all of him, filling me completely and stretching me. He moved inch by inch until his hips met mine.

"Jesus Bella, so warm, so tight." He breathed as he began thrusting his hips to reach deep within my soul.

"Harder Edward." I cried.

Edward certainly didn't disappoint, his hips met mine thrust for thrust making him hit my sweet spot over and over.

"Edward." His name fell off my lips over and over like a chant, a worship.

He suddenly brought my legs up over his shoulder, enabling him to penetrate my body even more so than he already was. My mind was lost in his movements our bodies becoming one in a tangled, heated mess.

"Oh Edward I'm... I'm going to come!" I screamed.

"Come with me Bella." Edward commanded as he thrust into me one last time. The familiar coil in my stomach snapped as I came screaming Edward's name for anyone to hear. Edward followed closely behind me.

As I came down from my high Edward pulled out. I instantly missed the feeling of him inside me. I mourned the loss silently.

Edward pulled me close to his body and smiled down at me.

"You're enchanting Bella." He whispered softly. I felt my frantic heart swell in my chest.

I kissed him sweetly. It felt amazing being held in Edward's arms. It felt so right.

"It's a good job I'm your only neighbour otherwise I think we'd be getting a few complaints." He chuckled.

"They'd certainly know your name by now." I giggled whilst Edward began nibbling on my earlobe.

"Well maybe we should make the most of the fact that there's no one to hear you scream." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Definitely!" I agreed kissing him passionately.

Perfection.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: So there you have it. I just want to say now for anybody who hasn't seen on my profile. XColourOfAngelsX helps me write all these stories. She's my co-author so to speak and she is absolutely fabulous! Check her out seriously, however she doesn't write M rated stories, as much as she'd love to it's just that all her stories are T so she doesn't know how M stories would be taken. <em>

_Thank you... _

_-Lydia :D_


End file.
